


Don't Stop

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren was rocked back and forth, something solid pressing into him from behind...





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy more somnophilia smut.

Eren was rocked back and forth, something solid pressing into him from behind. He awoke slowly, blinking away the heaviness of his eyelids and taking in the dark room around him. It was still night; he could see the stars through the open window across from the bed he was currently occupying. 

He quickly registered the firm body pressed snugly along his back, two strong arms circled around his waist and the stiff erection grinding against the cleft of his ass.

He tried to glance over his shoulder, but Levi had him held firmly in place and he couldn’t see more than the man’s arm and a bit of his torso, the rest of his body hidden under the thin blanket.

“Levi?” He whispered into the dark. He waited for a reply, but all he received in return was hot, damp breaths against the back of his neck. Levi was panting, holding Eren close and rutting against him. He was rock hard and Eren could feel the throbbing shape of his cock even through their underwear.

“Captain?” He tried again, this time using the man’s title and tapping at the tense forearm that laid over his ribcage. Was he still asleep or simply ignoring him? No, Levi never intentionally ignored him.

Levi’s left hand slid up Eren’s chest, calloused fingers rubbing across the smooth expanse of skin before dragging over his right nipple, causing the nub to pucker and stand at attention. He then pinched it, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger and Eren gasped, jolting slightly in Levi’s tight grip.

His own cock had begun to twitch in interest and Levi pressed wet sucking kisses at the back of his neck and shoulders, groaning softly under his breath, still thrusting rhythmically against Eren’s ass. He was fully hard in no time and decided to give up trying to wake the older man, instead reaching down to touch himself.

His arm was soon pushed aside and Levi’s free hand was sliding under the waistband, gripping him firmly and thumbing at the tip to smear the drops of precum over the head and then down the length.

Eren moaned, arching into the touch as much as he could, still tangled in the man’s unyielding embrace. Levi stroked him slowly but thoroughly, matching his thrusts. 

Eren tilted his face against his pillow, muffling his needy sounds into the fabric. Levi’s cock was still wedged between his cheeks, sliding roughly against him with every jerk of the man’s hips, blunt nails still scraping and teasing Eren’s nipples.

Eren began to rock back against him, encouraging the man to pick up the pace and Levi gave a choked moan, forehead pressed to Eren’s nape as his thrusts grew more desperate. Using his free arm, Eren reached behind him to run his fingers through Levi’s hair, needing to touch the man somehow.

“Levi,” He whined as he tangled his fingers in the silky black locks. He gave them a sharp tug and Levi hissed, teeth scraping against Eren’s shoulder in return.

The man’s grunts and groans grew louder and more frequent and Eren took it as a sign that the man was nearing his peak. The arm around his chest was like a vice as Levi pulled him even closer, grinding harder against him until it was almost painful.

Eren bit his lip, feeling his lower abdomen tighten with his impending orgasm. Levi’s hand worked him rigorously, his wrist twisting just right to have the boy’s toes curling into the sheets, his long legs trembling and sliding against Levi’s beneath the shared blanket.

Right at the cusp of his release, Eren’s fingernails dug into Levi’s scalp, scraping across the closely shaven hairs of his undercut, and he felt the older man tense, his entire body going rigid. For a moment, Eren thought he had come, but Levi was completely still, aside from his chest heaving against Eren’s back.

The hand around Eren’s cock came to a halt, loosening it’s grip and Eren whined at the loss of friction. The other man must have finally woken up and was probably stunned by his own actions. 

Before he had a chance to pull away entirely, Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s, encouraging him to continue.

“Levi?” He asked, too far gone to be embarrassed by the needy tone in his voice. “Please, don’t stop now.”

There was a pause before Levi replied quietly, “I’m sorry,” still clearly hesitant to resume his ministrations. He sounded guilty and Eren would have none of that.

“I’ll make you sorry if you don’t finish what you started,” He snapped, thrusting into Levi’s hand.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The older man asked, ignoring Eren’s demand and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder, trying to see his face.

Eren turned his head to meet Levi’s concerned gaze. With a sigh, he removed Levi’s hand from his underwear and the man retracted it so Eren could roll over. He took Levi by surprise, pushing the man onto his back and then straddling his hips.

“I know you couldn’t hurt me, Levi. Not even in your sleep,” Eren told him with a soft, amused smile, as he slid his finger under the waistband of Levi’s underwear.

He pulled them down until the man’s cock sprang free, laying heavily against his stomach, still swollen and flushed with need. Eren licked his lips, knowing if he wasn’t so desperate for his own release, he would have sucked the man until he felt that hot rush of come down his throat.

Reassured that Eren wasn’t hurt or resentful, Levi’s hands reached up to slide the brunet’s underwear down as well, Eren’s cock jutting out proudly, still slicked from tip to base with precum. Levi admired it for a moment, his gaze as hungry as Eren's had been, thumbs rubbing at the boy’s hip bones, before Eren laid down against him, sliding their lengths together.

With his thighs on either side of the older man’s and his arms propped up against the mattress, he ground his hips down against Levi’s, both of their cocks wet and slippery enough that the friction wasn’t overwhelming. Levi cupped the back of Eren’s head and pulled him down for a kiss that was more tongue than anything. He lifted his hips to meet every one of Eren’s downward thrusts, and they both groaned into the other’s mouth, knowing they wouldn’t last long.

Eren’s thrusts grew frantic, his legs trembling and he broke the kiss, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold off long enough for Levi to catch up to him again. Levi’s hands came to rest on his ass, cupping and squeezing the soft flesh in a nearly bruising grip as he tucked his head into Eren’s neck, pressing kisses to the boy’s throat between shaky breaths.

“Coming,” Eren gasped when Levi suddenly bit down, managing three more harsh thrusts before his hips stilled, his cock pulsing between them, smearing come over their stomachs. 

Levi clutched the boy tightly and rutted against him a few more times before he reached his own climax, trembling and muffling a keening moan into Eren’s shoulder.

Their bodies went slack shortly after their release. Eren was unable to hold himself up any longer and became a dead weight on Levi’s chest, so the older man carefully rolled them over so they were laying on their sides facing each other. 

He glanced out the window to see the dark sky was tinted with purples and pinks where the sun was creeping up on the horizon. It was early and as much as they both wanted to go back to sleep, there would be no point now.

“Sorry I woke you,” Levi said quietly, feeling bad for ruining the boy’s much needed rest. His own sleeping pattern was chaotic, yet he managed somehow, but Eren almost always slept a solid six hours and was known to be extremely grumpy if he didn’t.

Eren had closed his eyes, simply enjoying the afterglow, and he blinked them open at that, bright teal meeting cool grey, his face breaking into a smile.

“You can wake me up like that every day, if you want,” He said happily and Levi let out an amused snort. Maybe he wouldn’t be grumpy today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, it couldn't have been too bad so toss me a kudos or a comment! :P Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
